goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sannse
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sarah Manley page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 16:19, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Dear Sannse I recently noticed that a vandal known as TheLatinAmericanHockeyNerd was causing damage to the entire Wikia by changing page names to swear words and phrases, removed content and replaced them with vandalism and swear words, insulted other people, and even added an obscene image consisting of a private part. Since there is very minimal admin activity at the moment, I would like you to come out and solve the problem. Join me on his talkpage, thanks. Sincerely, Sophie the Otter 02:06, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, he's been blocked. If there are more problems, the quickest thing is usually to report them to the VSTF -- sannse (help forum | blog) 21:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I saw a vandal who also profanitizes pages. The vandal's name is DumbDipShit. He even called YouTube "PornTube"! He should be banned right away. :He's banned. This wikia really needs some admins! Maybe you could talk to others here about that -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Since grounded videos are popular on GoAnimate, can you change "BLOCKED" to "GROUNDED"? Caleb40043 (talk) 16:30, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Caleb40043 :That's something an admin can do, when the community here chooses one. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 16:49, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought staff members had all the admin powers AceOfSpadesProduc100 TV (talk) 16:52, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::We do. But we don't generally have the time to be admins for individual wikias. We have to spend our time doing staff tasks! This wikia needs admins of its own, and I suspect that if I keep dropping in to do admin tasks whenever they are needed, then there won't be any motivation to find them :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:40, June 17, 2014 (UTC) i want a admin(User:Chickenx4) Can you block Shinegreymon96? he was being mean to me like saying i deserve to be blocked and said Wikias are not ment to hate but they are both! you can email me to frostfilms53@yahoo.com to respondCodPlayerRussia 02:00, July 11, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia Wikia staff don't get involved in edit disputes.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 02:04, July 11, 2014 (UTC) This old wiki is done for his wiki needs to be closed and things are being moved by everyone who users GoAnimate! BTW there is no need for getting admins when there is a new wiki! besides, my GoAnimate V2 wiki is the new version of GoAnimate wiki and it has a more active wiki founder which is me! I am the one who founded the GoAnimate V2 wiki! please close this wiki it's done for everyone, don't hate me for this Jamiem2001 (talk) 19:11, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Let's keep the conversation in one place please -- sannse (help forum | blog) 22:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Sannse just shut down this wiki dont revive it because its nonthing but trash just close it! :::But why? AceOfSpadesProduc100 TV (talk) 18:55, July 13, 2014 (UTC) sannse can you give an admin(User:Chickenx4) :Let's keep the conversation in one place please -- sannse (help forum | blog) 15:59, July 16, 2014 (UTC)